<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by Zoros_Sword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950816">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoros_Sword/pseuds/Zoros_Sword'>Zoros_Sword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rob Lucci’s rough, Smut, Spanking, you like it rough tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoros_Sword/pseuds/Zoros_Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Lucci comes home to his love after a long mission and takes care of her in the only way he knows how. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Lucci/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand looking out of the small window that’s directly above your kitchen sink. The warm tea mug only slightly helps warm your hands against the cold wind that is somehow still penetrating into your home. The tell-tale squeak of the front door barely reaches your ears and you know he’s home. He hates that squeak. Every time he’s been gone longer than a month he likes to surprise you when he comes back, but that damn door always catches him. You’ve made him promise to leave it just like that. He understands, albeit begrudgingly. Being the significant other of a top secret assassin means that not only is his life virtually always in danger, but yours is as well. So, he keeps his mouth closed about the damn squeaking door. </p><p>You never do hear his footsteps, but you know he’s coming directly to you. He always seems to know where you are in the house without ever having to ask. Just before you feel his arms snake around your waist, you feel his warm breath against the back of your neck. You don’t jump like you used to when the two of you were a new couple. He’s frustrated that he can’t scare you any longer in that way. He really does enjoy seeing you get flustered. </p><p>You lean back into his embrace, the worries that plague your mind while he is gone suddenly dissipate. He is here. He is home. At least, for now. He rests his chin down on your right shoulder to slightly smell you. He’s missed you greatly, although he’d never admit that to himself much less anyone else. Hattori quietly takes off to find his cage open and left just the way he had it before the latest mission called them both away. </p><p>You turn ever so slightly to catch the corner of your lovers eye and quietly whisper, “Rob Lucci. What took you so long?”</p><p>His only response is a small chuckle that you feel more than hear. </p><p>“I’ve missed you both”</p><p>He responds to that statement by pressing his lips to the side of your neck. He works one spot for a minute or so, nipping every so often. This is the first mark of many that he’ll be giving you tonight. You loll your head to the left and enjoy his hot breathe on your neck. Your body begins to hum with alertness. You are ready for what he has planned. </p><p>Once he is sufficiently happy with the mark on your lower neck, Lucci begins to make his way towards your right ear. He gently tugs on your earlobe before breathing out your name. You can barely register that he said anything at all, but you do hear it and it sends a flood of warmth down your body. This is his way of making sure you know that he missed you. </p><p>You pull on his grasp and he loosens it just enough for you to turn. As you face him, your eye picks up on a small new scar that follows down his throat. It’s hardly even there, but you notice. He feels your breathing stop for half a second and knows that you’ve found it. You never ask though and he is grateful that he doesn’t have to deny you information. It is your turn to embrace him, so you set your tea down and bring your left hand to the side of his neck and softly stroke the bottom of his cheek with your thumb. Your right hand takes a longer path as it starts at his chest and slowly pushes upward until you bury it in his hair. You pull gently at his locks and his mouth parts, encouraging you in your pursuit. While you bring his mouth to rest on yours, one of his hands slides down to grip your ass. He kneads and pinches as the kiss between you is getting more and more heated. You begin to open your mouth and he quickly thrusts his tongue in to explore. You lock in a clash of tongues, each trying to explore the others mouth. You moan ever so softly as he grips your asscheek particularly hard. </p><p>He very suddenly has you in his arms and you instinctively wrap your legs around him while he begins to walk through your home toward your shared bedroom. He gently nudges the door open with his foot and continues in. Once his knees hit the bed, he bends unexpectedly and drops you onto the mattress. This does fluster you and you flounder momentarily at the sudden drop. Heat rushes to your cheeks and Lucci watches your face intently as he climbs over you. You turn your head to the left no longer looking at him out of embarrassment, but you know that’s what he loves. He loves to see your cheeks flood with warmth when you feel embarrassed. He loves how timid you become. He loves to know that he is the one that caused your slight unrest. </p><p>Lucci silently moves upwards until he reaches your neck. Once at his target, he rests his lower body down on you and begins to nip and suck on your neck, higher than the last mark this time. As he presses himself into you, you feel the bulge in his slacks. It radiates warmth into the side of your right thigh. It makes you itch for him and what he’ll do to you. </p><p>His right hand finds your stomach and slips under the hem of your shirt. For a couple seconds, he enjoys the warm skin of your tummy before he begins his trek upwards. His fingers brush over your ribs, your sternum, then your bra, before he finally reaches under the cup and grabs your left breast. He squeezes gently and pulls a little before he feels your nipple pebble up for him. He then focuses his attention on the small bud. He pinches it and rolls it between his thumb and first finger. He pulls it up and lets it snap back into place before grasping your entire breast once more. </p><p>You, having forgotten your embarrassment, turn your face towards him to lock into another kiss. As his lips capture yours, you snake your right hand down his back to grasp at his ass. Your left hand comes up to bury into the back of his hair a tug slightly. This tells him you want more and he pulls away from you to straddle you now. His long fingers run down your cheeks, down your neck and chest, over your breasts that are beginning to move quite quickly from his ministrations, and down to rest on the flat of your stomach. He begins to pull your shirt up agonizingly slow. He knows that this is an easy way to drive you mad. </p><p>You huff impatiently as he takes his precious time taking off one damn shirt. He only breaks into a grin at your impatience while he continues to slowly bring the shirt over your upper body. You lift your arms and catch his eye. He lets out a soft chuckle before finally removing the shirt completely and folding over you to catch your earlobe in his teeth and pull. He whispers, “patience, love” and sits back up. His eyes look over your upper body. You see them become slightly darker and you begin to image what he might be thinking. He slips his arms behind you and gingerly lifts your chest towards him. He unclasps your bra before laying you back down and pulling it off completely. His eyes darken significantly when he sees both of your ample breasts open to him. The only difficult decision he ever has to face in his life is which one of your breasts to give attention to first. </p><p>You watch him, anticipating the pleasure that you know is to come. You gasp quietly as he bends down and captures the nipple of your right breast first. His tongue flicks over it and he sucks gently at first but with growing need he becomes rougher. His hand comes up to fondle the left until he is satisfied with the attention given to the right. He swaps his mouth and hand now grasping your right breast in his hand and biting down on your left nipple. You moan at the sudden change and you feel the bulge that is now gently resting on your pelvis slightly twitch. </p><p>Anxious to give him some sort of pleasure, you bury your hands into his hair again. You tug on it and then flatten your hands out to scratch his scalp. He purrs at your movements and decides that your breasts have received enough attention at the present moment. He brings his lips up to yours and heatedly kisses you for a brief few seconds before he sits up again and shimmies off of you rather gracefully. </p><p>He grasps the waste band of your lounging pants and yanks them down. He throws them on the floor where your shirt and bra have taken up residency. He meets your half lidded eyes as he bends to press his lips against the inside of your left ankle. Tantalizingly slow, he kisses up your left leg while raking his finger nails down your calf. Once he comes to your thigh, he slows down even more. You let out an audible groan of frustration. He nips the soft flesh quickly making you gasp. </p><p>“Patience, love. You’ll get what you want when I want you to have it. Do you understand?”</p><p>Your eyes flutter closed at his subtle attempt to remind you who is in control in this room and your head nods to show him that you remember. </p><p>Satisfied with your answer, he presses his tongue flat against the inside of your thigh and licks his way to where it joins with your folds. He abruptly pulls back and begins working up your right leg. </p><p>He is too far away for you to reach him, and even if you tried, you doubt that he’d allow you to touch him now. He is too focused on your legs. You do wish that he was wearing less clothing though. He took his hat, jacket, and shoes off at the door when he came in, that’s one of the rules of your home, but that still leaves him in his white button down, undershirt, and slacks. Your eyes gaze over his body, remembering what it looks like completely bare. You feel another rush of warmth reach your pelvis and he reaches the junction of it and your thigh not long after. Once again, he flattens his tongue and licks up your thigh, but this time, he continues into your folds and up to your clit. You suck in a quick breath having not expected him to touch you so soon. He typically stretches things out much longer than this. </p><p>You meet his eyes and quirk your right brow up in a question though you do not audibly question him. He gives no sort of answer, only licks you once more before pulling away from you completely. You follow him up and into a sitting position as he steps away from the bed. </p><p>“May I help?” You whisper to him as he begins to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>“No, you’ll keep your hands off of my body tonight. The only place you may touch me is my hair.”</p><p>Slightly disappointed, but ready for the challenge he set for you, you nod in acknowledgement as your eyes slip from his to his hands that are working the lowest button of his shirt. He slips it off and tosses it to join your clothes with his undershirt following shortly after. </p><p>Your breath falters slightly at the sight of his toned chest, abdomen, and arms. His muscles flex deliciously as he reaches to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pulls his pants and underwear down together in one fluid motion before letting them join his shirts. You take in a sharp breath as your eyes land on his member. It is heavy and thick and so hard for you. Your fingers flex at the thought of wrapping around his shaft to please him, but you keep them by your sides. </p><p>Lucci sees your want and effort to combat that want and smiles slightly at you before asking, “If you want it so badly, why don’t you come and get it?”</p><p>You’re off the bed and on your knees in front of him in one blink. As you begin to lick up his shaft, he reaches to your hair to pull out the ponytail holding it into a bun. One of his hands threads through your hair to grip it while the other grabs his member to hold it up to your mouth. You lick excitedly around the head, making sure to lick the precum from the slit before opening your mouth to accept the head in. You hollow your cheeks and suck, paying attention to the most sensitive part first. Lucci throws his head back as you continue to suck, but grows impatient with you quickly. He puts pressure on your head and you know that he’s done with your playing. You open your jaw as wide as you can and begin to push yourself down along his shaft. You feel him hit the back of your throat and pause. It’s been a while since you’ve done this and you need a moment to adjust. Just before you’re ready to continue though, he thrusts his hips forward and pushes himself down your throat. You swallow around him as tears prick at your eyes and he opens his mouth in a silent moan as he revels in the pressure your throat and mouth cause. </p><p>This time he gives you as much time as you need to adjust. You begin to move up and down his shaft slowly at first, taking your time to make sure your tongue reaches every part of him that it can. You hear a low growl and look up to see the fire in his eyes. If possible, even more heat pools in your lower abdomen and you begin to move faster along his shaft. You can see the muscles in his thighs ripple slightly as you pound you weight against him. You want so badly to grab them and press your nails into them. Instead you bring your hands to your back and fold your arms together digging your fingernails into your own skin. You moan at the slight pain and the vibrations cause Lucci to moan as well. He looks down to see what you’re doing and smiles when he realizes that you aren’t even touching yourself. You know much better than that. You are his and he is the only one that you touch you for pleasure. </p><p>You swallow around his cock once more and that pulls him back to the present. He feels himself twitch in your mouth and pulls out quickly. He’s been away for so long and he only wants to finish inside you tonight. </p><p>He gently pulls you up as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. He walks you backwards to the bed while he kisses you fiercely. The back of your legs hit the side of the mattress so you stop, but Lucci continues forward so that you bend and fall backwards. He kneels on the ground and lifts your legs to settle on his shoulders. He grips your waist tightly and pulls you closer to him. He plants one hand flatly on the lowest part of your stomach and brings one under your leg to swipe his fingers along your folds. After he collects some of your juices, he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them. Your pupils blow at the sight and you let out a guttural moan as you see him enjoy your essence. He cleans his fingers and bends down slightly to lick through your folds. He finds your opening and gently runs his tongue along the rim before pushing in a little. Your eyes roll back as your hands fly into his hair. You pull up on his hair and he obliges by leaving your vagina and finding your clitoris. </p><p>His tongue works at a tremendous pace. He has you whimpering and thrashing about it what feels like seconds. You can feel the knot tightening in your lower abdomen and know that you’ll tip over the edge soon. Lucci thrusts two of his fingers into you with no warning. Your body jolts slightly and the unexpected intrusion and he grins to himself. Before you’ve adjusted to two of his fingers he adds a third, stretching you out. You moan at the burn that you weren’t ready for but relax your muscles as he continues to work you. Your legs start to tremble and Lucci knows that you’re close. He curls his fingers so that they’re now rubbing the front wall of your vagina. With only 2 thrusts, he has you calling his name in ecstasy. He pulls his fingers out with no warning and you cry at the loss of friction and orgasm. </p><p>Before you can form a coherent thought, he’s flipped you onto your stomach and entered you completely in one hard thrust. You scream out in pain and pleasure. He gives you only a moment to adjust before he takes up a bruising pace. His right hand grabs onto your right hip incredibly hard. You moan just thinking about the dark bruises that will stain your skin in the morning. Suddenly, his left hand claps down onto your left asscheek. You squeal in surprise then moan in pleasure as he soothes the skin. </p><p>‘Count’</p><p>‘One’</p><p>Slap!</p><p>‘Two’</p><p>Slap, slap, slap, slap, until you can no longer speak for the tears flooding down your face and the sobs tearing through your throat. It feels so incredibly good. You finally manage to force out a horse, ‘twenty’. Lucci growls in satisfaction and increases his already brutal pace. </p><p>You won’t last much longer and he knows it. He can feel your pussy contract around him when he hits your favorite spot. Your so tight and wet for him, and it’s been so long since he’s had you, that he won’t last long either. So, he slows his pace slightly, pulls you up so that your back is flush against his chest. He wraps his left arm around you and you fight the incredible urge to hang onto it. Instead, you lift your arm up to thread your fingers through his curls and pull on them. He lets out a guttural moan that goes straight to your heat. You clench around him and he hisses at the added pressure. He snakes his right arm around you and finds your clit. He flicks it and rubs it mercilessly. </p><p>Your body begins to shake uncontrollably as he pushes you closer and closer. You feel his hot breath on your ear as he says, ‘let go, love’, and oh, do you. You scream out his name as your body convulses around him. White heat overtakes you as the world crashes down around you. The only thing you hear is Lucci call out your name as he finds his own release within you. </p><p>After a few moments, he pulls out and gently lays you down on your side as he slides behind you. You push yourself back into his chest as his arm comes to surround your tummy. </p><p>‘Welcome home, my darling’</p><p>‘Mm, welcome home indeed’ he chuckles out. </p><p>You feel sleep pull at your mind and your eyes, so you give in. Just before it claims you though, you hear Lucci say, ‘I love you, ____’. Your lips curl into a smile as you slip into a dreamless sleep. He doesn’t have to say he loves you, you already know. He is your sun and moon as you are his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>